


14 Days of DOQ Drabbles

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light BDSM, Love From OQ, Mild Language, Multi, Shmoop, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, dragon outlaw queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: 14 different moments in the lives of Regina, Robin, and Maleficent.





	14 Days of DOQ Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/gifts).



> Date Written: 1-11 February 2019  
> Word Count: 1430  
> Written for: LoveFromOQ 2019  
> Recipient: anamiii  
> Summary: 14 different moments in the lives of Regina, Robin, and Maleficent.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU where the triad gets together in 4B, Robin never died, and Marilena never got pregnant. Anything else is up for grabs though.  
>  **Warnings: Implied character death in the day 13 drabble.**  
>  Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: These drabbles were written as daily gifts for the first 14 days of February 2019 for my recipient for LoveFromOQ. I wanted to give her multiple glimpse into the lives and loves of Dragon Outlaw Queen. And I'm _really_ sorry about the uber angst of the thirteenth drabble. I'm really not sure why I thought that was a good idea…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jess is a lifesaver, ngl…

**Day One**

Her first kiss with Mal was a surprise; all teeth and Mal's tongue possessively plundering her mouth. For days afterward, she swore she could feel it like a brand. Not even Leopold's alcoholic stench could erase the faint taste of brimstone and mint.

Her first kiss with Robin was frantic; she the one now possessed with branding and claiming. And he took it, returned it, muted and refined it until her heart stopped trip-hammering and their tongues danced a languid tango.

Her first time watching Robin and Mal kiss was… Perhaps the single most erotic moment she ever witnessed.

Sublime.

 

**Day Two**

After Daniel, she never thought she'd find love again. Even Tink's promise of a soulmate wasn't enough to sway her for the longest time, fear of true happiness in her life keeping her from grasping the future laid out for her. What kind of happiness could be found for someone as broken and worthless as she was?

It took decades, a lifetime, to learn that love comes to those who choose to accept it. She fought for so long, but eventually love -- and they -- proved more stubborn.

And she? She now has an embarrassment of riches where love is concerned.

 

**Day Three**

They have a routine in place.

Mal's never truly cared for routines, balks at them. Robin's relatively flexible about them, except where Roland's concerned. But Regina…

Regina needs some sort of regular structure to her days and nights. 

Mal knows it's a holdover from her childhood, from Cora's ostensibly well-intentioned abuses. She and Robin observe Regina, have become experts at reading her moods from the subtlest of cues, and adjust the specifics of their routine accordingly.

But when she submits, gives them control, she has no choice but to accept deviations from the routine.

And loves it.

No.

_Craves_ it.

 

**Day Four**

She's always been fascinated by hands. By touches.

Daddy's were large and rough despite his noble birth, but also soft and comforting. Mama's were too smooth, too _perfect_ to account for her ignoble birth, and meted out far too much punishment and pain.

Daniel's were much like Daddy's. She can still feel them sometimes.

Mal's are smooth, like Mama's, with long fingers that make her feel such incredible sensations. In contrast, Robin's are lightly callused, catching on her skin, tugging out comfort and pleasure with ease. A simple touch from either of her loves can ease her inner turmoil instantly.

 

**Day Five**

"Mal…"

The dark chuckle sends a shiver down her spine. "Patience, Kitten."

The soft cotton ropes only hurt when she pulls on them. Truthfully, she enjoys being secured to the bed, body openly displayed to her lovers just as her heart has always been. They can see beyond all of her defense mechanisms to the sometimes still raging ball of fear and pain inside. They can heal it with gentle touches, gentler words.

"Get out of your head, milady." Robin's voice startles her. "That's what got you tied up in the first place."

His palm lands sharply on her ass.

 

**Day Six**

Mal's been in a withdrawn funk for days, mutely curled up in a cocoon of blankets in bed, refusing all but the barest essentials to stay alive. She tried to hide it at first, but they knew.

Regina's beside herself with worry, unable to determine what caused this, sinking into her own depression over it. Robin is worried he could lose both of his girls to this.

It isn't until Lily shows up at exactly 2:37 a.m. on the fourth night, wild-eyed and adamant to see her mother, that they understand.

The anniversary of the day her egg was stolen.

 

**Day Seven**

Sometimes she wonders on the concept of timing.

What would have happened if she'd gone into that damned tavern, for example? Would she be living a simple life with Robin and their children? Would she have succumbed to the Imp's machinations and cast the curse in the end? Would she have gotten involved with Maleficent?

But then she remembers that it would mean no Henry, no Lily…

And no ability to have the love of both Robin _and_ Maleficent in her life. She cannot choose between them, and prays that she'll never be forced to do so.

She'd sooner die. 

 

**Day Eight**

"Have you always been obsessed with apples, milady?"

Regina pauses in pruning stray suckers from her beloved tree's lower branches as Robin and Mal lounge on a blanket, inspecting the apples the boys bring over. There's a faint blush to her cheeks that's clearly unrelated to the brisk breeze.

"When I was a baby, Daddy said apples were the only way he and Mama could get me to eat anything that wasn't milk or cheese. He planted this very tree on my second birthday."

"Tonight, Kitten, you'll tell him about the honey."

"The honey?" Robin asks curiously.

Regina blushes harder.

 

**Day Nine**

Regina is almost asleep that night, nestled snugly between her loves, when Robin brings it up again.

"So, the honey?"

Regina is wide awake, squirming and blushing as she squeaks out, "I--" She clears her throat and blushes harder. "It's just that--"

"Let's just say," Mal drawls, finger tracing Regina's belly, "that apple slices dipped in honey drizzled on your lover's body are tasty as fuck."

Robin's eyebrows disappear into his hairline, an insatiable gleam in his eyes. "Oh really?" He licks his lips. "Suddenly I'm quite famished for a _healthy_ and truly satisfying little snack."

"Oh fuck…" Regina whimpers.

 

**Day Ten**

The morning after a night of kink is quiet.

They always ensure the boys are staying elsewhere for the night when they have major plans. Henry knows the score, but intentionally plays dumb for both Roland's and Regina's sakes. Mal and Robin reward him handsomely for that.

Last night was particularly rough; Regina's self-loathing took a sharper turn than it has in months. It had required both of them to get her into subspace, hands and paddles liberally reddening her ass before she reached the emotional release she so desperately needed.

This morning is for rest, reflection, and loving aftercare.

 

**Day Eleven**

Despite what others think, Regina is _not_ a morning person by choice. Particularly since coming to this land in the curse. From the first day, she has always made sure to have the most luxuriously decadent bed that sensible money can buy.

The Missing Year reminded her of just how good they have it in Storybrooke.

Now that she's returned, and has both of her loves by her side, the bedroom has graduated to a California king-sized mattress of the finest memory foam on the market and 1500 thread count sheets.

Nothing is too good for her and her loves.

 

**Day Twelve**

The first time they go out in public together as an official triad is … _awkward_ , to say the least.

They should've chosen somewhere other than Granny's on a Saturday at dinnertime. Robin realizes it the second they move to sit down in the booth considered _theirs_. The pause to silently debate where everyone sits is enough to garner more attention than he knows any of them wants.

Settling across from his girls, Robin automatically reaches for their hands, grateful when they reciprocate without hesitation. A shot of whiskey calms nerves so they can eat and just enjoy this time together.

 

**Day Thirteen**

"Come on, love." His voice comes from a distance, intruding on her peace. "Let me see those beautiful eyes."

She can only groan, lulled by the lure of the quiet darkness encompassing her. It offers no pain, no consequences, just warm, comforting bliss. She could just drift off, pretend she's floating in Mama's womb again.

"Don't you dare do this, Kitten. Open your fucking eyes right now."

She can hear Daddy and Mama calling to her. But Mal is crying. Mal doesn't cry. This is bad.

_I'm sorry, Mama, Daddy._

She's so tired, but slowly opens her eyes.

For them.

 

**Day Fourteen**

They're mere children compared to her. Such is the nature of Dragons. Nothing alive on Earth is more eternal than her kind. It gets lonely sometimes, makes her disinclined to interact with humans, keep her losses minimal.

When that damned little queen stormed into her castle all those decades ago, she'd already sworn off human interaction for the rest of her life. How grateful she is that Regina wouldn't listen to the word _No_.

And then she met their thief. Bold and audacious as his soulmate, he stole his way into her heart.

They are hers, and she is theirs.


End file.
